Star Children
Star Children is the 40th episode of Super Hero Wars Alpha. The episode is written and directed by Hideaki Anno. Plot Green light floods into the main order room and destroys all of the Shocker Cobatmen, followed by Mamoru, Galeon, Shinji Ikari with a machine gun, Dora-Med III and Dora-rinho bursting through the floor. Back on Amaterasu, Goldymarg punches a hole in the hull causing tons of Shocker solders to get sucked out into space. Hyuuma nearly gets sucked out as well but Volfogg grabs him with his Jet Wrapper while FuRyu seals the hole with cement. Hyuuma yells at Goldymarg for nearly getting him killed, but the latter retorts that he should be thanked because he got rid of some of the solders. Meanwhile, Great Leader of Shocker tries to attack Mamoru but his hand gets shot off by Shinji and he is knocked out by Dora-rihno. Taiga appears from his fight against Hakider and Mamoru tells him that he and the rest of his team are heading out to rescue his parents. Shadow Moon predicts Guy and J's movements and blasts them with his gravity waves. He then senses that the others have retreated and Paptimus Scirocco tells him to modify the plan. J asks Paptimus Scirocco if he's running away, and the latter retorts that he still hasn't changed since the Red Planet was mechanized. In a flashback, Paptimus Scirocco tells J that he lost his J-Ark's main computer and can't stop the planet's mechanization. J nonetheless charges at Paptimus Scirocco and they both clash in the air. Paptimus Scirocco unleashes a gravity wave at point blank range but J manages to wound him before his J-Jewel shatters. Back in the present, J restates that they'll settle their fight once and for all. Shadow Moon senses Guy coming from behind and Paptimus prepares to fire another gravity blast. Just then Guy spots the young woman and manages to dodge the blast. He and J take advantage of the confusion to stab Paptimus with their weapons. He knocks them away and creates a distraction to allow him and Shadow Moon to escape. J tells Guy not to interfere and flies away. Taiga asks about the Primevals' whereabouts but Entouji has lost track of them. Leo asks Liger if he finished the analysis on the Zonder crystal and the latter replies that they'll be able to make discs in thirty minutes. Entouji suddenly detects the Primevals in the core of the base's reactor. The Primevals comment that the power system is primitive but will suit their plan just fine. Galeon arrives at the Belleau Wood and Mamoru heads inside to find his parents. He received a call from Knight Gundam that he saved his parents and that they're coming to him. Just then Dorapin appears. Shinji tries to shoot at him, but Dorapin uses his coat to deflect it. Dora-Med III ask him how did he appear so fast, to which Dorapin replies that he has super speed. He later said that he wants Mamoru to join him. Kaidou arrives and Dorapin explains that Mamoru is actually the child of Cain of Adam, and that Kaidou is a machine created by Abel of Eve, shocking the heroes. Meanwhile, Knight Gundam, Isamu and Ai are exiting the main deck of the ship. Ai asks Knight Gundam is Mamoru is safe to which he said yes. He is then is given a call from Taiga, who said that there is a strange amount of J energy near Mamoru. Knight Gundam ends the call saying he'll investigate. He grabs Isamu and Ai and fly toward the J energy slight. 3G continues to monitor the reactor core while thinking of a way to stop Neo-Zeon from using it to create a Zonder metal plant. Dorapin and Kaidou explain that the Eve and Adam were from the Trinary Solar system. Despite Adam being mechanized, the Angle Cain had a child, Latio, with the power to resist mechanization. To complement this, Cain also created the anti-mechanization circuit: The G-Stone. Abel of Eve studied the G-Stone and created the J-Jewel, along with Armas, biological clones of Latio, as well as the Soldat cyborg division and the J-Ark fleet. However, that did not stop the mechanization of Eve. The two mechanized planets' people Dorapin said that is Mamoru joins him, they can overthrow Neon-Zeon and rule the universe. Mamoru is in denial and refuses to accept that he's an Angle and that he'll prove it by defeating Dorapin. Dorapin begin to fight Mamoru with everyone else watching. As the Zonder metal crystals start shattering, Hyuuma rams Izanagi into the reactor block while Entouji shuts the reactor down. Shadow Moon can't believe how suicidal 3G is and Guy declares that they'll defeat them long before they go down. Back on the Belleau Wood, Dorapin and Mamoru are still fighting. Dorapin grabs Kaidou and tires to kill him so Mamoru would stop. Kaidou's J-Jewel pendant releases a lot of energy and destroys his restraints. Knight Gundam, Isamu and Ai appears. Knight Gundam is about to help, but Dorapin blast him back. Mamoru fires a G-energy blast at Dorapin. He then beat up Dorapin for trying to confuses him of his orgin, saying that he's human. Dorapin, angry that Mamoru won't accapt his ture name, blast an powerful blast at him. The blast is blocked by an big soccer ball hold by Dora-rinho. The ball slowdy brakes apart and Dorapin pulls out a sword to stab Mamoru. The ball brakes and Dorapin throws the sword at Mamoru. The sword did not hit him, but rather something else: Isamu and Ai Amami. Characters *Mamoru Amami *Shinji Ikari *Dora-Med III *Dora-rinho *Goldymarg *Geki Hyuuma *Volfogg *FuRyu *Koutaro Taiga *Guy Shishioh *Liger Shishioh *Knight Gundam *Isamu Amami *Ai Amami *Mic Soulders *Kaidou *Galeon *J Villains *Great Leader of Shocker *Shadow Moon *Paptimus Scirocco *Dorapin Battles *Guy and J vs. Shadow Moon and Paptimus Scirocco *Mamoru vs. Dorapin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes